


A Different Kind of Shotgun

by fromthechaos



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 4/20, 420, Drug Use, F/F, HAUGHTBoxing, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, The Earps Get High, first time drug use, first time smoking weed, goody two-shoes, high and horny, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: After a long 4/20 in Purgatory, the last thing Nicole Haught expects is to find the Earp homestead's annual 4/20 party in full swing, and she has two choices: join in or move along. So of course, Nicole Haught does the last thing she expected to do: she joins in only to find that Waverly in particular gets a little horny when she's high.





	A Different Kind of Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/20. I wrote this high as balls, and any mistakes are mine and my beta Mary Jane's. (Get it, because weed... yeah, okay, the story, get to it, I hear ya.)
> 
> Enjoy and if you partake, I hope you had a great day!

Sheriff’s Deputy Nicole Haught, or Agent Nicole Haught of the BBD depending on who you were asking, was having a long day. It was April 20th, the day the entire world decided to smoke weed and she, being the straight-laced good girl she was, of course, couldn’t partake. She was an officer of the law. A double officer of the law. Serving two countries, at that. She had her vices, who didn’t. She loved indulging in role plays with her girlfriend, experimenting with handcuffs and toys, she could drink right along side Wynonna without breaking a sweat, especially when Waverly would make martinis for her just the way she liked it. She couldn’t deny the curiosity had always been there, since she interrupted her older brother smoking a joint with his pals after a football game and inadvertently drew their parents attention to it, earning his ire and the label of narc for the rest of high school. After that, the opportunity never presented itself, it wasn’t the sort of things her friends did and once she entered the police academy, it was clear to her that such vices were a no-go.

So when she rolled her cruiser up to the homestead after a long day of arresting Champ Hardy six different times, chasing an errant group of revenants selling some demonic plant that, dried, looked and smelled like weed but in addition to making its smokers high, also raised their body temperatures, leaving a trail of sweaty, naked stoners in their wake, and the group of seniors from the Purgatory Rest Home who had gotten their hands on a batch of pot brownies from their grandkids and were dancing in the fountain out front, Nicole Haught was just hoping to relax with her girlfriend, maybe Wynonna and one of her harem of demon hunting men. She got out of the car, taking a deep, full breath, groaning quietly. Of course. She knew that sometimes Wynonna and Waverly smoked weed together, and she turned the other cheek, but she didn’t expect them to be celebrating the holiday at the homestead. As it turned out, they did, and Nicole didn’t really know why she was surprised, after all, when she could smell the burning herb in the air. She rocked back on the heels of her boots, tossing her Stetson back in the car, shrugging out of her uniform shirt, tossing it in after, shaking out her recently cut copper hair. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the front door, rapping on it lightly.

There was some fumbling and giggling before Doc threw open the door, hat cocked crooked on his head, eyes glazed and bloodshot. “Well hello there, Officer.” He held up his hands. “Come to arrest us for consuming the giggle bush? Isn’t it legal again hereabout these days?”

Nicole leaned her hip against the door frame. “Depends on where and when and if you have a medicinal license which… I’m assuming you don’t?”

“Well, ah… what’s a couple of joints at home betwixt friends?”

“BOOO WAVERLY, DID YOU INVITE THE COPS???” Wynonna was clearly enjoying the mixed company of Jameson and Mary Jane.

There was another rustling sound and Waverly popped up, hair cascading down in long, dutch braided pigtails, wearing a shirt with Bob Marley on it, tied beneath her breasts and cut up the sides and back, wearing a high waisted rasta coloured skirt. “NIC!” She shrieked, scrambling over to her girlfriend, pouncing into her arms, kissing her firmly, knocking them back into the door frame, long, lithe legs snaking around the officer’s waist as the kiss deepened, amber eyes wide and unblinking as she kissed back out of sheer reaction, her arms slipping around her girl’s waist, holding her close.

“Ugh, gross, helloooo, big sister right here!” Wynonna whined, waving Peacemaker around, clenched in her hand with the bottle of Jameson.

Waverly broke the kiss, giggling, eyes glassy. “Sorry,” she whispered loudly, “I was just so excited to see you, Nic.”

“You’re really high, baby…”

“Duh.” Waverly sighed, muttering something in Latin under her breath. “Come in, baby. Join the party.”

“Well… I suppose you guys could use a chaperone…”

Three pairs of eyes turned to her, the empty bottle and the gun clattered to the coffee table between Wynonna and the TV, Reefer Madness playing loudly, Mae screaming her infamous line into the group’s stunned silence, “Though the fun sometimes escapes me when Jack gets stoned and rapes me…”

Wynonna shook her head. “No ma’am. Leave the badge at the door because if you’re hanging out with the Earps on 4/20, you’re high. You’re not high, you’re out.”

“Look, it’s not that I have anything against it, it’s just…”

“It’s just what, baby?” Waverly wrapped around her girlfriend, easing her further into the house, Doc closing and locking the door behind them.

Nicole opened her mouth to respond but Wynonna cut her off. “She’s never smoked weed. Oh my god, your goody-two-shoes cop girlfriend hasn’t even smoked weed! Holy shit! Nope, no, no, you get her ass over here, we’re getting her high.”

“Y’all really don’t have to waste that on me. It’s really fine.”

Waverly looked up at her with wide, glassy green eyes. “So you’ve never… been curious?” Her hand teased over the curve of Nicole’s ass, smirking as she shivered.

“I… I mean I guess…”

“Atta girl!” Wynonna whooped. “C’mon over, join our party.”

Jumping and clapping, the younger Earp let go of Nicole, running over to her sister, taking a burning joint that she hadn’t even noticed in Wynonna’s hand. Doc nudged his shoulder against hers, tipping his hat back. “You might be forewarned your beloved tends to be a little… amorous when she partakes… particularly with present company about.”

Nicole’s feet stopped moving and her mouth went suddenly very dry. “You ah… say what now?”

Doc’s moustache twitched under his nose as he chuckled. “Oh, Miss Haught, I do believe you understood what I implied the first time. Come tame your filly, ma’am, she’s been buckin’ wild all night.”

Waverly waved cutely, bringing the joint to her lips, taking a slow, even hit, french inhaling, swaying her hips. She exhaled after a beat, holding the joint out to her. Nicole licked her lips, blinking slowly. “Oh so you meant like, right away… okay… well… so how… should I—“

“Wrap your lips around it and suck,” Waverly smirked, her words dripping with sensuality. “Then you hold it in and wait to exhale.”

“I think you lost her at wrap your lips around it and suck, Wave. She looks like her brain short-circuited.” Wynonna cackled.

Nicole snatched the joint, holding it between her thumb and forefinger, staring at it apprehensively. She took a deep breath, lifting it to her lips, doing nothing.

“You’re not going to get high just looking at it, Haughtpants!” Wynonna whooped when the cherry lit up as Nicole inhaled deeply, hitting it with gusto, holding the hit in before exhaling with a violent cough. Waverly wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, patting and rubbing her back gently. “There you go, baby, there you go. That wasn’t so bad, was it, hmm?”

Blinking rapidly, she took a deep breath, coughing again before straightening up. “It…” she coughed again, “it sure was something…” She looked up as Wynonna slapped a fresh bottle of whiskey in her hand. “Wash it down, sister. I knew I liked you. I knew I liked her,” she repeated herself for the benefit of her sister and Doc.

Putting the bottle to her lips, the redhead tipped her head back, taking a mighty swig, smacking her lips heartily. “Well… My brother would be proud, wherever the fuck he is.”

Waverly shrieked, tugging Nicole close, watching with sheer glee when her girlfriend put the joint back to her lips, taking another long drag, holding it out to Doc, handing it off before sputtering and coughing, her cheeks matching her hair.

The Jameson bottle had found its way back to Wynonna, who sipped and mimed wiping a tear from her eye, “I have never been so proud, Nicole. You’re a real Earp now!”

Nicole saluted, starting to feel a little bit like she was underwater—like she was floating but also like the world had an odd muffled feel to it. The feeling of Waverly’s hand on her thigh was like a beacon of tingling shimmers on her skin. “Okay… this is… okay… It’s nice?” She took a slow breath, watching Wynonna take a hit, acutely aware for some reason how attractive her girlfriend’s older sister was, simultaneously feeling guilty and aroused, like she was closeted in high school and crushing on her brother’s girlfriend.

Waverly poked her cheek gingerly. “Baby? You’re looking at Wyn like she’s a four course meal, something you want to tell me?”

“Sorry, I was just appreciating the family resemblance, you know. And kinda like… I’m fascinated by the whole… all of this? Getting high? Watching people get high? What even is this. What’s happening…?” She looked around between her companions in wild wonder.

Wynonna stood up. “We need to go out into Waverly’s Jeep and HAUGHTBOX! Get it?! HAUGHT BOX? HAUGHTBOX? BECAUSE YOUR NAME IS HAUGHT?!” She was laughing hysterically, slapping her own thigh. Doc was chuckling beside her and Waverly was trying to disguise her own laughter.

“Congratulations, Wy, you finally found a Haught reference I haven’t heard. I’m so proud,” she deadpanned, snatching the joint from her, taking another hit.

“You did not just skip me, Nicole!” Waverly gasped, taking the joint from her, taking a hit while Nicole exhaled. She opened her mouth to apologize only to find Waverly’s mouth connected to hers, exhaling the smoke into Nicole’s mouth.

“Inhale,” Wynonna coached from across the couch. “It’s called a shotgun. And it’s completely disgusting when you’re doing it with my baby sister, _Deputy._ ”

She inhaled from Waverly, breaking the kiss to exhale herself, her cheeks pink between the shotgun kiss, the whiskey, and the weed, she was soaring.

The shimmering goosebumps had returned and she looked down to see Waverly in her lap, one hand ghosting under the hem of her tank top, the other tangled in her short copper hair.

Wynonna moved to speak, but Doc put his hand on her shoulder and shook her head and the eldest Earp whined, “What? It’s still gross, I’m still her big sister!”

“Why don’t you and I go hotbox, Wynonna, and we’ll leave these two here so Waverly can release some of that pent up tension without your distaste?”

She huffed again, “FINE but we’re taking the flavoured joints! The good ones!”

Her threat fell on deaf ears because the two lovers were locked again at the lips. Waverly waved a hand at her sister, shooing them away as her hand traveled further up under the wifebeater tank top that Nicole had on, eliciting a soft moan from the woman beneath her. 

“GROSS!” Wynonna shouted again for good measure before slipping out with Doc.

They broke apart, panting softly, Nicole lifting her arms as her girlfriend pulled her tank top off. She moaned softly as her soft warm mouth wrapped around her nipple through her bra. “Fuck… Waverly…”

She pulled away, wiping her mouth, eyes darkening. “What, I never told you? I get super horny when I’m high.”

“4/20 is my new favourite holiday,” Nicole panted, running her hand up under Waverly’s skirt, eyes widening as her fingers met not with damp panties, but with damp curls, her fingers teasing along her slit. “Waves…” Her mouth went dry as her fingers circled around her clit. “Fuck, baby, you’re so wet…”

“Mmmm… I am.” She gasped and whimpered. “I need you baby,” she keened, rocking against her hand.

“I got you baby,” Nicole murmured, pressing her lips against Waverly’s neck, teeth grazing against her skin before biting down, tugging roughly at the sensitive spot that she knew drove Waverly wild, slipping two fingers into her, teasing her blunt thumbnail over her clit, drawing a stream of expletives from her lover’s lips in at least three languages besides English. “God, that’s so damn sexy, baby.” She slipped a third finger in, slamming them deep before withdrawing them almost completely and slamming them back in, curling them roughly into her g-spot, eliciting a ragged cry. With her free hand, Nicole pushed Waverly’s top up over her breasts, delighted to find that her lack of underwear was universal, lowering her mouth to one rock hard nipple, lathing it with her tongue before sucking roughly at it, nipping the tip in her mouth while continuing her rough in, out, and curl at uneven intervals, moving faster and faster, switching to her other nipple, feeling Waverly starting to clench around her fingers, but she didn’t slow down, eager to milk her orgasm for all it was worth. The younger woman arched into her, squirming in her lap, gasping and moaning and swearing like a sailor, crying out Nicole’s name like it was her last penance and salvation. While Waverly came down from her orgasm, gasping and panting against Nicole, the older woman lifted her hand to her mouth,, sucking her fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking them clean, watching the woman in her lap slowly come back to earth.

“Wow,” she panted softly. “Wow… baby… That was…” She exhaled roughly. “Why didn’t we get high together sooner?”

Nicole chuckled, “Not such a goody-two shoes anymore, am I?”

“Oh baby, I’ve been handcuffed at your mercy, I would never say you’re a goody-two shoes. No ma’am… you’re as wild as they come, and speaking of coming…” Waverly grinned at Nicole with a devilish glint in her eyes. “I do believe it’s your turn, Nic.”

“Baby, we’ve got all night.”

“We do, don’t we?”

“Did Wynonna leave any of the joints in here?”

“Why, Officer Haught, are we getting higher?”

“It’s 4/20 after all,” She grinned, picking up a joint off the coffee table, leaning into Waverly’s flickering lighter, smirking at her girlfriend as she took a drag and handed it off.


End file.
